1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bar code label stickers, and more particularly, to a bar code label sticker with a first sticker and a second sticker of which use and keeping is convenient.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the bar code label sticker has two stickers separated by a line along which to cut off (a cutoff line) the two stickers, wherein one of the stickers is attached to a package box, and the other is attached to a management pocket notebook or account book, for easy management and classification of the goods later.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art bar code label sticker will be described, wherein the sticker to be attached to the package box is called as a first sticker, and the sticker to be attached to the pocket notebook or the like for management is called as a second sticker.
Moreover, for the sake of convenience, a bar code label on the first sticker is called as a first bar code label, and a bar code label on the second sticker is called as a second bar code label.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art bar code label sticker is provided with three layers in total of a base 30, a middle sticker 20 attached to the base 30, and an upper sticker 10 on the middle sticker 20.
There is a cutoff line 18 on the upper sticker 10 crossing the upper sticker 10 in a left/right direction.
Over the cutoff line 18, there is the first sticker 12 having a first bar code label 4 for attachment to the package box, and under the cutoff line 18, there is the second sticker 14 having the second bar code label 5 for attachment to the management notebook, or the like.
The upper sticker 10 and the middle sticker 20 have the same size.
For easy detachment of the middle sticker 20 from the base 30, the base 30 has a length and a width greater than a length and a width of the middle sticker 20.
That is, by providing a predetermined surplus portion at the base 30 on which the middle sticker 20 is not to be attached, detachment of the middle sticker 20 from the base 30 becomes easy.
In the meantime, the first bar code label 4 on the first sticker 12 has information on kind, and number of goods, and the second bar code label 5 has the same information as the first sticker 12.
In the related art bar code label sticker as shown in FIG. 1, back surfaces of the upper sticker 10 and the middle sticker 20 have adhesive applied thereto, and front surfaces of the middle sticker 20 and the base 30 opposite to above back surfaces have vinyl, or the like coated thereon.
A method for using the related art bar code label sticker will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
First, the middle sticker 20 is detached from the base 30, and attached on an outside of the package box.
In this case, the upper sticker 10 is kept attached to the middle sticker 20.
Then, only the second sticker 14 of the upper sticker 10 is detached from the middle sticker 20 for management of goods.
In this instance, the second sticker 14 may be detached together with the middle sticker 20 by a size of the second sticker 14 from the package box.
After attaching the second sticker 14 on the pocket notebook or account book separately for management, the second sticker 14 is compared to the first bar code label 4 on the upper sticker 10 attached on the outside surface of the package box later, for management and control of kinds and number of goods.
However, the related art bar code label sticker described above has the following problems.
First, the three layered sticker with the upper sticker, the middle sticker, and the base has a complicate fabrication process, and a high material cost.
Second, in a case the second sticker is detached, if the second sticker is not attached to the pocket notebook or the account book at once, keeping of the second sticker is substantially troublesome due to the adhesive on the one surface of the second ticker.
Third, if the middle sticker is detached together with the second sticker in order to solve the second problem, due to the adhesive on the middle sticker too, a portion of a surface of the package box is also detached together with the middle sticker if the package box is formed of paper, damaging the package box, the package box can have a poor outer appearance.